The Day We Meet
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Hujan deras turun pada hari spesial bagi Sora dan Riku. Rencana yang Riku buat untuk merayakan hari spesial tersebut pun batal total. Berhubung keduanya tidak bisa kemana-mana, maka keduanya memutuskan untuk ke rumah Riku. Di sana, keduanya mengenang hari mereka jadian, yang saat itu juga hujan deras, sama seperti saat ini... Enjoy Sora dan Riku day! (7/12)


**Author Note**: huaaaa! Sudah hari Riku and Sora day(7/12)! Sungguh tidak terasa! TTATT (ini yang kedua kalinya aku merayakannya.) Sudah itu aku publish di hari ulang tahunku! Sekalian memperingati ulang tahunku juga! Hehehehehe!  
Enjoy the story! :3

**Disclaimed!** KH bukan punyaku. Sora, Riku, dan semua character KH adalah milik **Square Enix(SE)** dan **Tetsuya Nomura**, sang pencipta yang amat kukagumi! Dia adalah orang yang paling inspiratif bagiku! XDDD Tapi cerita ini milikku yah~ hehehehe…

**The Day We Meet.**

Rintikkan hujan perlahan membasahi aspal yang panas akibat terik matahari. Bau tanah yang menguap terkena air tercium tajam olehku. Aku menatapi langit yang mendung di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagiku. Semua mendadak terasa muram ketika hujan menjadi deras. Semua rencanaku dengannya pun batal akibat hujan yang tidak bersahabat ini. Padahal hari ini kami ingin berjalan dari satu toko ke toko lain untuk membeli sesuatu.

Tiupan angin yang cukup kuat mengibas rambutku yang sepanjang bahu. Padahal, kami belum sempat bertemu dan terpaksa berteduh dulu agar tidak basah. Kulihat sebuah cafe kecil tidak jauh dari tempatku. Ketika masuk untuk berteduh, bau semerbak kopi hangat tercium manis olehku. Meja-meja tertata rapi dengan dua hingga empat kursi kayu di setiap meja. Pemilik cafe terlihat menyapaku yang hanya sekedar berteduh di sini. Dering _HP_-ku berbunyi beberapa saat aku berjalan memasuki cafe. Tanda _SMS_ masuk.

"_Sepertinya hujannya tidak akan berhenti hingga sore. Bagaimana jika kita habiskan waktu di rumahmu saja? Lagipula, rumahmu lebih dekat._"

Aku pun membalas _SMS_-nya, "_saat ini kau ada di mana?_"

"_Sedang menunggu bus kedua yang menuju tempat kita janjian bertemu. Sialnya, karena angin berhembus sangat kencang—tempat menunggu di sini di ruang terbuka, aku pun basah kuyuh terkena air yang dihembuskan angin. Untungnya _HP_-ku baik-baik saja._"

Saat ini aku sangat bersyukur berada di dalam sebuah cafe karena tidak akan basah kuyup. Tapi tetap saja nanti aku akan basah kuyup juga.

"_Ya sudah. Segeralah ke rumahku dan aku akan menyusulmu. Saat ini, orangtuaku sedang pergi, jadi tunggulah di teras rumahku._"

"_Jangan lama-lama ya! Nanti aku kedinginan di sana!_"

Aku tidak membalasnya lagi. Aku menghela napas melihat derasnya hujan. Beberapa orang terlihat berlari masuk ke cafe ini dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Bahkan payung pun tidak mampu melindungi penggunanya dari air yang terbawa oleh hembusan angin. Yang lebih parah, payung itu terbang meninggalkan penggunanya. Terbang mengikuti arah angin berhembus kencang. Sang pemilik pun hanya bisa pasrah karena tidak bisa mengejar payungnya.

Aku pun pasrah membiarkan diriku bermandi air hujan yang terasa dingin. Meski tidak sedingin es, tapi jika berlama-lama dalam hujan ini, siapa pun pasti mengigil kedinginan.

Dengan tubuh yang basah, aku menaiki angkutan umum yang menuju ke arah tempat tinggalku. Meski angkutan umum ini tidak dilengkapi dengan _air condition_, tapi aku tetap merasa kedinginan di dalam sini. Aku menatap keluar. Hujan terus bertambah lebat. Bahkan kekuatan angin yang berhembus terasa bertambah. Pohon-pohon di tepi jalan terlihat seperti hendak tumbang saja terkena terpaan angin. Padahal di kiri kanan pohon yang tumbuh di tepi jalan terdapat ruko-ruko tinggi yang dapat menghalau angin yang berasal entah dari mana. Semoga saja tidak ada pohon yang tumbang saat kendaraan ini melintas.

Di depan teras rumahku yang besar dengan halaman yang cukup luas, seorang pemuda brunnete terlihat berdiri sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia terlihat menggigil. Dia tersenyum ketika melihatku datang, berlari ke arahnya secepat mungkin melewati pagar rumah yang tidak terkunci.

"Lama sekali!" protesnya dengan wajah cembetut. Digelembungkan pipinya, menandakan bahwa dia kesal.

"_Sorry_. Macet di jalan karena hujan. Banyak pengendara motor berhenti seenaknya di tepi jalan. Terutama di bawah jalan layang. Butuh waktu cukup lama agar angkutan yang kugunakan bisa melewatinya."

Kukeluarkan kunci rumah yang berada di kantongku yang basah. Segera kubuka pintu rumah dan kami segera masuk. Rasa hangat langsung kurasakan ketika masuk. Ruang tamuku sangat luas, dengan perabotan rumah yang tersusun rapi. Terdapat lukisan-lukisan di beberapa sudut dinding. Terdapat dua buah sofa yang cukup besar di tengah ruangan dan sebuah meja kayu dengan ukiran minimalis membuat kesan rumahku ini sederhana. Cat dinding berwarna abu-abu membuat kesan minimalis semakin terasa kental di ruangan ini.

"Rumahmu terasa hangat," komentarnya yang masih memeluk tubuhnya.

"Itu karena kau kedinginan. Aku akan ambil handuk."

Dia mengangguk dan berdiam diri di tengah ruang tamu. Dia tidak bisa duduk karena pakaiannya yang basah. Dia tidak ingin membasahi sofa ruang tamu ini.

Aku memasuki kamarku yang berukuran sedang dengan cat dinding berwarna putih kebiruan. Kasurku terlihat rapi dengan rak buku kecil di samping kasur. Meja belajarku masih terlihat berantakkan dengan buku-buku pelajaran. Aku tidak akan merapikannya karena belum selesai membaca buku pelajaran tersebut.

Kucari handuk bersih di lemari baju yang berada tepat di samping pintu masuk, lalu mengambil handukku di kamar mandiku. Ketika kembali, dia terlihat menghembuskan napasnya yang hangat pada tangannya. Sepertinya dia sangat kedinginan. Dia baru menyadari aku kembali keruangan ini setelah kuselimuti dirinya dengan handuk bersih.

"Thanks." Dia tersenyum dan menggenggam erat handuk yang menyelimutinya.

"Ada baiknya kau mandi dulu."

"Mandi bersama?" tanyanya dengan mata lebar seperti _puppy eyes_.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Aku akan menyusul setelah mengambil baju ganti untuk kita berdua. Masuklah kamar mandi dulu," jawabku.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku lagi. Ketika melirik ke belakang, dia terlihat berjalan masuk menuju kamar mandi untuk umum. Ketika masuk, aku mengambil dua pasang pakaian. Pakaianku biasanya lebih longgar ketika dia memakainya. Terkadang terlihat kebesaran juga baginya karena aku berotot.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Suara air mengalir terdengar di dalam. Pintu kamar mandi yang sengaja tidak dikunci olehnya, sehingga aku bisa masuk kapan pun.

Saat masuk, uap putih mengepul di mana-mana. Pakaian basahnya tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi berwarna biru. Dia tidak menggunakan shower yang tergantung di dinding keramik berwarna putih bersih, melainkan berendam di _bath tub_ putih. Uap air hangat terlihat masih mengepul, menandakan air masih hangat. Dia terlihat merasa sangat nyaman berada di dalam air hangat tersebut.

"Ah, ayo masuk! Airnya nyaman sekali!" ajaknya ketika aku masuk.

Aku mamasuki _bath tub_ setelah melepas pakaian basahku. _Bath tub_ ini terasa sangat sempit ketika di masuki oleh dua orang. Karena _bath tub_ ini memang khusus untuk satu orang saja, bukan berdua. Meski begitu, aku dan dia merasa nyaman ketika kami berdempetan.

"Hei, rencananya, kita akan pergi ke mana seandainya tidak hujan?" Dia menatapiku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan di suatu tempat, untuk memperingati hari jadian kita yang ke tiga kali. Tapi setelah membeli beberapa barang."

"_Man_, tanpa terasa hubungan kita sudah berjalan tiga tahun. Hingga kini, kedua orangtua kita pun tidak tahu." Dia terlihat nyegir sambil tertawa pelan.

Aku tersenyum. Mungkin, orangtua kami akan sangat terkejut jika seandainya mengetahui bahwa kami berdua ini _gay_. Bagaimana tidak? Kami ini memang terlihat seperti anak lelaki normal. Kami suka melakukan aktivitas layaknya lelaki normal, bicara seperti lelaki normal, dan suka bermain _game_ dengan unsur pertarungan dan pertualangan. Hanya saja, kami menyukai sesama jenis.

Kami saling menatap beberapa menit karena tidak ada topik lagi. Karena wajahnya yang begitu dekat membuatku ingin menyentuh bibirnya yang terlihat sangat menggodaku. Kusentuh bibirnya yang lembut dengan bibirku. Kami memejamkan mata setelah saling menatap mata beberapa detik. Kami berciuman selama beberapa menit dan beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya berhenti ketika suhu air sudah tidak terlalu hangat.

Ketika dia keluar, aku dapat melihat kulit tubuhnya yang halus dan putih. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya. Tapi niat itu kubatalkan ketika dia mengambil handuk dan menutupi tubuhnya. Aku keluar dari _bath tub_ dan mengeringkan tubuhku.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian, kami langsung menuju kamarku. Dia langsung berbaring di kasurku dan memasuki selimut. Kulempar tubuhku di sampingnya dan masuk selimut juga. Aku menatapinya.

"Mendadak aku teringat kejadian satu tahun lalu di sini." Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Ketika kita mencoba melakukannya?"

Dia mengangguk. "Saat itu aku sungguh tegang karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kita melakukannya. Tapi aku senang sekali kita berhasil melakukannya." Dia tersenyum lembut dan aku ingin sekali menyentuh wajahnya. "Menatapmu seperti ini, rasanya masih bagaikan mimpi sepanjang 3 tahun. Dulu, sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, aku terus menatapimu secara diam-diam. Entah saat kau sedang tidak memperhatikanku, entah ketika kau sibuk menjelaskan pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti, entah ketika kau melirik keluar jendela, tapi aku selalu ingin menatapimu sepanjang hari. Rasanya, tidak satu detik pun yang ingin kulewatkan. Tapi itu mustahil sekali."

Aku tersenyum. "Terkadang, senyumanmu itu sering mencuri perhatianku. Senyumanmu bagaikan langit biru yang selalu cerah. Suasana hatiku selalu merasa tenang bagaikan langit biru ketika melihatmu tersenyum."

"Ah! Jika kuingat-ingat, hari pertama kali kita jadian kalau tidak salah hujan juga ya?" tanyanya sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Tumben kau ingat," ledekku. Dia biasanya tidak ingat. Pelajaran saja terkadang sering lupa.

"Hei! Itu kejadian yang sangat penting bagiku! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa!" Dia mengelembungkan pipinya. Cembetut.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan dan baru berhenti setelah dia protes lagi. Dia lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku sambil memeluk lenganku. Kami pun mencoba mengenangnya.

_Tiga tahun lalu..._

_Hujan yang begitu deras membasahi seluruh lapangan, rerumputan, dan pohon yang tumbuh di depan halaman sekolah. Semua murid terlihat mengeluarkan payung. Ada yang pulang bersama temannya, dan ada juga yang pulang bersama pacarnya. Ketika semua murid telah pulang, ada seorang pemuda berambut _brunette_ terlihat berdiri di depan pintu keluar sambil menatapi langit mendung. Dia menunduk lalu menggaruk kepalanya. Sepertinya dia kebingungan. Dia pun membalikkan badannya dan tatapan kami bertemu._

_"Ah, Riku," dia memanggil namaku dengan ekspresi datar, "kau bawa payung?"_

_"Tidak. Tumben kau pulang terlambat, Sora?" Kusebut namanya dengan nada bingung._

_Dia terkekeh malu. "Tadi aku dihukum Guru karena lupa mengerjakan PR. Aku disuruh membersihkan toilet."_

_Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mendesah. Mencoba untuk tidak tertawa._

_"Kurasa aku akan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan hingga hujan reda. Kau mau ikut?"_

_Aku menatapnya dengan wajah 'aku tidak menyangka dia mau ke perpustakaan'. "Kau sedang sakit?" tanyaku terheran-heran._

_"Hei! Aku cuma ingin mengerjakan PRku saja di sana!" Dia langsung cembetut. "Memangnya salah mengerjakan PR di sana?"_

_"Tidak juga. Biasanya kau akan ke ruang olahraga atau kantin jika istirahat."_

_"Well, itu jika aku sedang santai. Lagipula, mengerjakan PR di perpustakaan pasti lebih cepat karena banyak contekkan di sana." Dia menyengir._

_"Iya. Setelah kau membolak-balik buku satu per satu," balasku dengan senyum sinis._

_"Tidak apa-apa. Toh ada kamu." Sekali lagi dia nyegir dan aku menghela napas._

_Kami berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Saat masuk, tempat ini kosong. Cuma terdapat Penjaga Perpustakaan. Sepertinya murid-murid bergegas pulang ketika melihat cuaca mendung. _

_Perpustakaan ini penuh sekali dengan rak buku yang tingginya bisa sampai 3 meter. Jika tidak salah ingat, jumlah rak buku ini ada sekitar seratusan, dan hebatnya tersusun dengan rapi di tempat ini. Disediakan juga tangga agar murid-murid bisa mengambil buku-buku yang berada di atas 2 meter. Meja-meja untuk belajar sengaja di letakkan dekat jendela besar—yang tingginya 2 meter dengan lebar 5 meter—agar dapat pencahayaan yang terang. Di luar jendela terdapat semak-semak setinggi 1 meter dan rerumputan hijau tumbuh di bawah pohon-pohon yang rindang._

_Penjaga perpustakaan terlihat mengantuk karena tidak ada siapa pun di sini. Dia menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar tanpa menutupi mulutnya._

_"Ah, bisakah kalian berdua berjaga di sini sementara? Saya hendak ke kantin. Mau membeli kopi hangat untuk mencegah ngantuk," pinta Penjaga Perpustakaan ketika melihat kami masuk._

_Aku mengangguk dan dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Kami berdua duduk di meja yang paling di dekat dengan jendela agar kami tahu kapan hujan berhenti. Sayangnya, di sini kami tidak bisa melihat jika ada murid yang hendak meminjam buku. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan ada yang meminjam buku karena sudah pada pulang saat ini. _

_Dia mengeluarkan PRnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Aku pun mengeluarkan PRku juga. PRnya terlihat lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan PRku. Kuyakin dia pasti menunda-nunda mengerjakan PRnya._

_"Kira-kira, kapan yah hujan ini akan berhenti?" Dia menatap keluar dengan wajah bosan. Padahal dia belum mengerjakan PRnya._

_"Entahlah. Berharap saja tidak sampai sore."_

_"Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika hujan terus hingga sore."_

_Aku langsung menatapinya yang tersenyum sambil menatap keluar jendela. Tatapan ini serasa tidak ingin lepas dari senyumannya. Bahkan cuaca mendung saja tidak dapat menghalangi senyumnya yang bagaikan langit biru. Rasanya cuaca mendung saat ini tidak terlihat lagi. Aku segera mengerjakan PRku lagi ketika dia menoleh kembali ke PRnya. Sesekali dia bertanya padaku jawaban PR yang tidak diketahui. _

_Setelah seluruh PR dikerjakan, hujan masih belum berhenti juga. Aku dan dia melamun menatapi hujan yang masih turun dengan deras. Dia menyandarkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya ketika menatap keluar. Kata-katanya tentang 'tidak keberatan jika hujan terus hingga sore' mendadak teringat olehku. Jika kupikir-pikir, tidak biasanya dia tenang-tenang saja ketika harus menunggu. Aku tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi untuk kali ini, mengapa dia terlihat tidak keberatan sedikit pun?_

_"Hei, Sora, tidak biasanya kau setenang ini?"_

_Dia terlihat terkejut ketika aku bertanya. "Huh? Maksudmu?" Diangkatnya kepalanya saking bingungnya._

_"Maksudku, bukankah kau tidak suka menunggu?"_

_"Ah, ya. Tapi kali ini, tidak apa-apa."_

_"Mengapa?"_

_"Ada saja!" balasnya dengan cengiran._

_Aku menghela napas mendengar jawabnya. Kusandarkan wajahku pada telapak tanganku, meniru gayanya. Kira-kira apa yang membuatnya bisa bersabar menunggu seperti ini?_

_"Neh, Riku," dia menatap mataku, "aku ingin tanya, apakah kau akan marah jika seandainya mengetahui bahwa ada temanmu yang tidak...normal?"_

_Dahiku mengkerut. Heran mendengar pertanyaannya. "Contoh yang kau maksud dengan 'tidak normal'? Cacat?"_

_"Um, bukan cacat sih. Maksudku...seperti punya kelainan..."_

_"Jiwa?" potongku._

_"Err...mirip seperti itu, tapi bukan seperti itu." Dia memalingkan muka dariku. Mukanya memerah sedikit._

_Kami terdiam sejenak._

_"Jadi, apakah kau marah?" tanyanya sambil melirikku dengan ragu-ragu._

_"Aku tidak tahu, karena pertanyaannya tidak jelas. Mengapa kau menanyakannya?"_

_"Err...hanya bertanya saja."_

_Kami terdiam lagi._

_"Um, Riku, aku ingin tanya lagi..."_

_"Pastikan pertanyaan kali ini yang jelas," selaku._

_"Kali ini jelas. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu. Aku...menyukai seseorang."_

_Jantungku serasa berhenti ketika mendengarnya. Dia menyukai seseorang? Siapa gadis yang disukainya? Mengapa aku sampai tidak tahu bahwa dia menyukai seseorang? Tapi sikapnya pada orang lain selalu terlihat sama saja..._

_"Aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku. Aku takut dia menolakku dan menganggapku...aneh."_

_"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Alisku terangkat sebelah. Merasa heran._

_"Ugh, pasti aneh! Karena memang tidak normal," katanya dengan sedih._

_"Bukankah menyatakan perasaan itu adalah hal yang normal?" tanyaku dengan nada penyesalan. Aku merasa menyesal karena mencoba mendukungnya. _

_Tapi jika dibilang sesuatu yang tidak normal, mungkin aku bisa dikatakan seperti itu juga. Aku menyukai cowok, bukan cewek. Itu tidak normal dan aku tahu. Karena mengetahuinya, maka hingga sekarang kutekan terus perasaan ini. Aku tidak ingin dia menjauhiku._

_"Ugh, bukan itu maksudku..."_

_"Lalu yang mana?" Aku semakin bingung mendengarnya._

_"Sudah. Lupakan saja." Dia memintaku untuk tidak melanjutkannya lagi._

_Aku menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Hei, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?" Aku membuat topik baru. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Aku tidak ingin sakit hati mendengarnya. Aku takut, aku akan berbuat buruk pada orang yang dia sukai. Tapi aku harus tahu, siapakah orang yang telah merebut hatinya dariku. Siapa?_

_"Huh!?" Dia terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Mukanya pun langsung memerah dan gerak-gerik matanya menjadi tidak karuan. "Dia...orang yang sangat baik. Aku sudah cukup lama mengenalnya. Dia selalu membantuku jika aku kesulitan mengerjakan sesuatu. Dia selalu menghiburku ketika aku sedang stress. Kami sudah berteman semenjak SD kelas 3..."_

_'Sejak SD kelas 3' katanya? Otakku langsung me-_loading_ daftar nama teman-temannya dan sekolah mereka saat ini. Dari semua temannya saat ini, seingatku tidak satu pun dari mereka berasal dari SD yang sama denganku dan dia. Jadi siapa yang dia maksud? Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka kecuali...aku? Tunggu sebentar..._

_"...terkadang kami pulang bersama jika dia tidak sibuk—"_

_"Sebentar," selaku dan dia langsung berhenti menjelaskan._

_"Ya?"_

_"Apakah orang yang kau maksud saat ini adalah...orang yang di depanmu ini?"_

_"'Orang yang di de...'" Mendadak mukanya memerah ketika kata-katanya berhenti. "A-aku...bukan!" Dia menyangkalnya sambil memalingkan mukanya. Dia terlihat salah tingkah setelah menyatakannya. "Bu-bukan kamu! Sa-saat ini dia...dia...uh..." Dia kehilangan kata-kata, tidak dapat melanjutkan lagi._

_"Membantumu mengerjakan PR?" tanyaku dengan senyum._

_"Ya! Maksudku, tidak!" Dia semakin salah tingkah dan kini menjadi panik. Dia sampai menutup mulutnya ketika mengucapkan 'ya' tadi._

_Mendadak, perasaanku menjadi sangat cerah setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia maksud ternyata adalah aku. Tidak kusangka dia juga menyukaiku. Aku tahu dia sering melirikku. Kukira karena dia penasaran apa yang kulakukan._

_Dia semakin bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mukanya semakin bertambah merah dan dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan situasi saat ini._

_Aku menghela napas dan menulis sesuatu di kertas. Kuserahkan padanya dan diterima olehnya. _

_'Aku menyukaimu juga,' begitulah isi pesan yang kutulis di kertas._

_Dia mematung sejenak, lalu menatapiku dengan ekspresi tidak percaya saking terkejutnya._

_"Riku..." Dia menyebut namaku dengan datar._

_Aku menyandarkan wajahku pada telapak tanganku dan tersenyum. "Kenapa reaksimu aneh begitu?"_

_Senyuman merekah di wajahnya, lalu air mata mendadak jatuh dari matanya dan membuatku bingung._

_"Sora?" Kusebut namanya dengan heran. "Kau kenapa?"_

_"Ku-kukira, kau akan membenciku ketika mengetahuinya," jawabnya sambil menangis._

_"He-hei..." Aku bangun dan berpindah tempat duduk kesebelahnya—daritadi kami saling berhadapan satu sama lain. "Jangan menangis. Aku tidak membencimu," kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya._

_Dia mengangguk pelan, tapi air mata masih terlihat mengalir keluar dan jatuh dari wajahnya. Aku tersenyum sambil menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku sangat bersyukur hanya terdapat kami berdua saja di sini. Aku juga sangat bersyukur karena penjaga perpustakaan sangat jauh dari posisi kami dan dia tidak dapat melihat kami karena tertutup rak buku. Aku juga bersyukur pada hujan, karena suara hujan menelan suara kami berdua._

_Dia memegang bajuku dengan erat. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak menangis, tapi masih ingin memelukku lebih lama. Kuusap kepalanya selama beberapa saat._

_Ketika dia melepas pelukannya, baru kusadari bahwa hujan telah berhenti._

_"Sudah berhenti," kataku memberitahu._

_Dia langsung menoleh ke jendela. Perlahan, sinar matahari mulai menyinari tempat ini. Embun-embun hujan yang masih berterbangan terlihat menjadi pelangi ketika sinar matahari mengenainya. Kami menatapi pelangi tersebut. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kami menunggu lebih di sini hingga pelangi menghilang._

**(OvO)**

"Hujan masih belum berhenti juga," keluhnya ketika kami selesai mengenang.

"Mungkin akan hujan terus hingga pagi," kataku mengira-ngira.

"Well, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan menunggu di tempatmu asalkan kau selalu ada di sampingku."

"Aku memang tidak bisa kemana-mana selain ke dapur, ruang tamu, kamar mandi, dan kamar ini selama hujan masih turun." Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Kau benar." Dia tertawa lepas. "Yah, perayaan kali ini memang terasa sepi. Tapi paling tidak aku merasa senang dapat bersamamu meski hanya di rumah saja." Senyuman masih melekat di wajahnya.

Kudekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Mungkin ini bukanlah hadiah terbaik yang bisa kuberikan untuk hari peringatan ketiga kami jadian. Tapi ini lebih dari cukup. Kami tidak perlu benda untuk membuktikan perasaan kami. Kami tidak perlu cincin untuk mengikat perasaan kami berdua. Kami tidak perlu janji yang harus kami ucapkan. Yang kami butuhkah hanyalah, selalu bersama dalam rasa saling percaya akan satu sama lain. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih dari itu juga.

_Satu cinta untuk kami berdua saja._

_Dua hati yang menyatu menjadi satu._

_Selalu bersama hingga waktu kami habis._

**END**

**Author Note:** aww isn't it romantic? Jarang sekali aku bisa buat romance—lagi dapat inspirasi dari 'entah mana aku tidak ingat'. Review sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, please? :3


End file.
